User blog:JerekShay'll/Asori Tyrena: the apprentice's exile 2
Hello everyone once again, I blame the fanfics I've been reading for this weirdness. Believe it or not, a lot of troopers wanted kids. For instance, Cut Laquane in "The Deserter". Anyway, enjoy. Asori and the rest of Gauntlet squad had lived on Concordia over a month now. The baby still hadn't been born, and she was getting rather large. She looked like she had swallowed a Huttlet. "Hey there, Asor'ika." Fyer said coming in the door. "How's my favorite sister in law?" Fyer asked. "First of all, I'm your only sister in law. Second, I'm - we're doing good." She said, putting her hand on her stomach. "That's right, I forgot you're having a baby." He said. She put her hands on her hips while she turned towards him. "Look at me. How could you not notice this?" She asked. "I just forgot it was there." Fyer said. "I sure didn't..." She looked enormous. She sighed and kept mixing the ingredients that would soon become Kyl's birthday cake. It was ujj cake, his favorite. He liked it with a bit of creme on it. Asori didn't quite know if that was the original recipe, but it was what he liked so she was making it. Just then, Kyl came in the small house. "Hey there cyar'ika." Kyl said, kissing her on the cheek. She liked it when he did that, she never did get that when she was a Jedi. Not that she expected it from them. "Ooh! What have we here?" He asked, looking into the bowl. He put his finger into it and attempted to taste it, only for his hand to be swatted away. "Ouch!" Kyl said rubbing his finger. "No tasting your cake till its done!" She said scolding him. Kyl laughed at her rebuke as though it was a great joke. "What's so funny?" She asked. Now she was confused. She had gotten mad at him and he laughed. "It's just..you look so cute when your angry and you'd think I'm your son by the way you're yelling at me." He said, bawling in laughter. "Keep laughing and I'm gonna get a lot cuter." She said, scolding him while she folded the cake mix in the bowl. "Besides I look a mess!" She said. She was covered in flour and spices from the cake. "You're not a mess, you're beautiful." He said. "I'm also the size of a Hutt." She said, waving in the general direction of her stomach."Naw, that's natural. You're supposed to be big, I am a clone trooper. We all were big." He said. She supposed that was true, the clone troopers were rather tall. "Besides," He said, smiling a mischievous grin. "you are shorter than most women when they're having their kids, so you only look bigger." He said. "I'm seventeen of course I'm shorter!" She said. She was about 5'4. So she was a bit short for a woman her age. ""Well you're just unlucky." He began to double over in laughter. "You're so mean!" She said jokingly. She swatted his hand with a rag repeatedly till she drove him from the kitchen. She went back to work, and began to add the spices to the cake batter. She had pretended to be angry at him of course, she knew that was his way of showing his love for her. She began to mix the batter throwing in some sugar coated nuts. He loved those nuts. It turned out, clones loved sugar. The more the better. They had fast metabolisms so they needed it. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had folded the batter seven times before she caught herself. " I really need to get focused on this cake instead of trooper biology. She picked up the cake tin and attempted to bend down to put the cake tin in the oven. She bent down in a way that was more of a squat. She must of gone to fast because she was about to fall onto her back. Just as she felt a rock hard grip take hold of her arm. "You okay, cyar'ika?" Kyl asked. "I'm fine, I was just caught off balance." She said. Kyl pulled her up then took the cake tin from her. "I'll handle the baking, you go rest yourselves." Asori sighed looking down at her swollen mid section. She was tired. Just walking with the extra pounds killed your back. Resting would be nice.. "Today is your birthday. I have have the party ready, and your presents and your cake has to be baked.." She trailed off. Just talking about it was exhausting. "You made the cake, all I have to do is bake it. Detpack and Fyer can handle the party, and as far as presents go. What more could I want? I am free of the GAR, my brothers are with me, I'm married to the woman I love, plus you're giving me the best gift I could ever get; you're giving me a son." He said. "All I ever wanted was to be a father. Ever since Papa Kal trained me and my squad, I wanted to be a father." He said. "I love you, Asor'ika. Now I want you to go lay down, or go to sleep somewhere. Later I'll give you a massage if you want." A massage would be very welcomed at the moment. She was extremely tired. "Okay, fine I'll go." She said. She took off her apron and gave Kyl a Peck on the cheek."Goodnight, cyar'ika." Kyl said. "Goodnight, Kyl'ika." She said. "Don't start the party without me." She pleaded. "I won't." He said smiling. She waddled over to the hallway where the bedroom was and opened the door. She looked at the bed, she didn't want to sleep on it now. There was a crib on the side of the bed, next to it was a rocking chair. As soon as the baby came she was gonna put it in their room. She didn't want to accidentally ignore her child when she was sleeping. So she'd put it here. She slowly put herself in the wooden rockerand began to rock her and the baby to sleep. She couldn't fall asleep at the moment, so she began to think of names for their son. It was a boy that was for sure, she knew that much. The child was Force sensitive so she could sense him. She began thinking of several names. She wasn't too good with names, so plenty of them flew through her mind. Thinking of a name is harder than i thought... She began thinking of people in the past she'd met. There was her old Master, but his name didn't sound right. She thought of the campaign on Cato Neimodia they had fought recently. It was that day she realized she loved Kyl. So many troopers had died that day, nearly three quarters of her men had died that day due to cannon fire. She'd fought with Clone Commander Jerek that day. He was a good soldier. He had accompanied her in the fortress that held Nute Gunray. Sadly Gunray got away. A commando Droid had a sniper rifle trained on her when the Separatist officer had fled the base. He took a shot her and Jerek had heard it. He'd pushed her out of the way and taken the shot himself. There was blood everywhere and and cracked armor on his chest. The medics were immediately by him and he turned to her"Take care of yourself, kid." He said. With his dying breath he said. "See? I always told you our reflexes were faster than Jedi reflexes..." With that, a small bit of breathed gasped and escaped him. She looked over at the medic tending to the clone commander. He bowed his head regretfully and shook his head. He was gone. Commander Jerek had been an excellent trooper, loyal and true She had seen his last act of loyalty when he took the blaster bolt for her. She came back to the present where she soon was going to be having a baby with Kyl. "Jerek," She said to her unborn son. "I like that name." She felt her son's contentment increase as she said this. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.... Heyo Like I said before I blame the fanfics I've read for this stuff. Normally I'm an action sorta guy, a "guns blazing" kinda writer. But I was inspired by a fanfic where Jango Fett is learning to be a father. So I figured I'd do the same with Kyl. Because he is very cool. Anyway, I hoped you liked this piece. You might not see another piece to this till tomorrow night, I'm not sure. Okay I'm talking too much. Ciao, Jerek Category:Blog posts